Burning Souls
by Krs-Ellean
Summary: Edward and Bella were teenagers in love until in 1918 they were on their deathbeds from a illness both were changed into vampires years later they have fallen apart and no longer are together but they will always have burning souls and of course secrets
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

Bella's POV

"_Carlisle..If you can save Edward First Do It" I say in a soft whisper I watch as the only father figure I had chuckled and smoothly replied "Funny he said the same thing about you, he said if you protest anymore strap you down and do whatever I needed to do" I smile that was my Edward, the first and only boy I had fully given my heart to. We were only 17 and here we were our life about to end because of a stupid illness that so many people had caught. "Carlisle can I tell you something" he looks at me with odd crisp golden eyes and nods his head "I've always seen you as a father even though most girls wouldn't have told their father this" He smiled "What is it dear" he calmly said as he rubbed my hair "Well… Me and Edward… I gave Edward my Virginity" He smirks and shakes his head "I guess marriage wasn't an option" I put a smirk on my mouth "I know how much you and Esme encouraged us but you can't stop love" he nods understandably I smile. Slowly tears come to my eyes "Carlisle I didn't want the nurse to tell anyone but I'm pregnant" I see the shock in his eyes I usually would never confess this much but I knew I was nearing my death. "Bella what? Have you told…?" I cut him off "No and I hope you don't tell him" "He has the right to know" I shake my head yes "I know that but this baby has no chance to survive you and I both no ill be gone by tomorrow" Carlisle bows his head and nods I never saw him get emotional but right there he did. "Bella what if there was some way I could help you keep both of you alive!" I smile but shake my head "There's no way..." I was stopped midsentence as I was greeted with excruciating pain that no one could bear I unleashed a scream and I also heard the terrifying screams of my lover who in the future knew that we born into something we had no idea about but I also gave birth to a creature that he had no idea about at all._

_**Years Later…..**_

"Children come down here we have a little announcement" I walk down the stairs followed by my siblings. The click of the heels that Alice forced me to put on sounded threw out the time we all finally got down there except for one. I'm kind of glad he wasn't here it made it easier for me to function. "Weres Edward?" Carlisle said asking us all even though he knew I wouldn't have the answer. "I'm right here" I hear the cool voice that once made my unbeating heart jump which it still did. "Sorry dad was just taking a drive" I roll my eyes he was too busy worrying about cars when he could have fixed our marriage. "So the reason why everyone is here were going to have a few guests" That was very new we normally didn't have guest. "Tanya and Laurent" I groan at Tanya's name but become more excited when I hear Laurent that mean that I got to see her. "That's wonderful!" Alice said she was always chipper sometimes it was annoying but that was my sister. "Oh Great" Rosalie of course I wouldn't want to call her bitter but I'm calling her bitter she never really showed her intimate side unless it was around true family. "Why the hell is Tanya Coming" I say to my father who loved me and all my siblings to death. He and Esme could never have children we were a gift to both of them. Whenever things came up like this that dealt with the reason why I and Edward were no longer together they were all used to this. "She wants to come and see the family" I groan at my father "That not why she's coming everyone here knows why she's fucking coming especially him!" I say pointing to the man who I try to convince people that I no longer lover. "Here we go again" his velvet voice says "Yes here we go again and it wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you!" I watch as Carlisle steps between us "Kids don't argue if you want to work it out..." I shake my head interrupting him "There is nothing to work out" I quickly speed off to a place where we were once happy in the meadow. Red tears came down my face and they were wiped by big hands I looked up at my big brother Emmett who knew me never breakdown. His shirt was now covered with blood one of the things I hate about being a vampire not crying regular tears but crying what you drink blood. "Bella you are going to be fine he's just stupid" I nod "But I'm still in love with that stupid boy" He shakes his head and rubs my hair "She's only coming here to make me mad and they know it" He wipes my face "Hey little sis perk up" I nod my head and he kisses my forehead "Hop on" I smile as I get on my very big brothers back and he takes us back to the house I get off and thank him.

I end up going to my father's office were I knew he would be probably reading or something. "Hey Dad" He smiles at me and puts his book down "Hey sweetie come in" I smile even though Carlisle wasn't my dad he was someone who I loved like my father so that gave him the title. I stand for a while and look down and the moment when I look up I see him still sitting there but with his arms wide open. I run right in them crying my heart out. "It's going to be okay" I nod my head "I know but Dad I miss him so much and plus when he finds out that we have a child he will never forgive me" He smiles down at me wiping the blood that was running down my face "Honey you and Edward will always love each other and nothing can stop the burning in your souls"

I understood what my father was saying but I just didn't know if it was true.

**Hey guys at first this was not my idea for the story but I changed it around so it could be better hope you guys like it and please review**

**Follow me on twitter **

**/krsdior**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

Edwards POV

I watched as the love of my life ran out the door it hurt me to see her so torn but I couldn't help the stupid things I had done in the past but I know it was my fault that she was like that my own stupid mistakes. I slept with Tanya after all the time we had been together I cheated on my wonderful Bella the one who I lived to see every day I did the most disgusting thing to.

If only she knew this wasn't the first I had seen Tanya in years I seen Tanys every month to have sex and it wasn't because I liked it, it was to save my daughters life. Bella over the years and Carlisle th e only two that knew or thought they did must have thought I was clueless. The times when Bella would sneak out saying she was hunting I followed her. At first I couldn't belive it at all I felt betrayed and hurt after the centuries we were together she never told me about our child. Finding out about that was another reason I slept with Tanya the first time I was so angry and she was around It turned out she wanted it all of me.

When I told Tanya it was a mistake and I never meant to do anything with her she was not happy about it. She threatened my childs life and told me to tell bella what happened. After that I lost the only thing that kept straight.I knew that my daughter would be coming this weekend and I planned on meeting her. All this time and I haven't met her because I never told Bella what I knew and why I did what I did because of Tanya. If I wanted to I could snap her head off in a instance but that would just get me killed from the voultri.

_Edward meet me in the meadow_

I smile as I heard her thoughts a gift that I loved right of our siblings possessed a gift me reading minds and bella was a sheilder . I wonder what was our daughters. She could block me away,Bella with her shield but when she let her guard I could hear her it was rare times when I heard It this was the first time in years.

I rush to the meadow were we once shared passionate nights.

"Bella" I said as I saw that her cheeks were coverd with blood stains which were tears , well from vampires. Her golden eyes looked into mines. "Edward I was wondering if we could go take a walk to the old house" I smile and nod. Our old house the one that was built after the day we were married we gave it up to live in the family house since we were no longer married.

When we got there after walking in silence Bella turned to me "Edward…." I looked at her lips and I just couldn't help it any more I grabed her by her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. She pushed me slightly "We Cant" I look into her eyes and smile "We can" I kiss her more, It had been months since we had sex even though we are no longer together we couldn't help how much we loved each other how much our souls burned for one another.

I guide her very quickly to the bed we once shared and made love to the women I still wished to call mine.


End file.
